Talk:Albion
Map Comparison Should We add the Map comparisons of the the games on here to emphasize the changes between the games? --JimityBonks 04:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :I think that we need higher quality images first. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:43, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Light and Shadow This article says nothing about the worship of Light & Shadow, doesn't explain how the new Archon came into power, doesn't tell of the deeds of the Heroes in any detail, says nothing of Theresa, and is probably very wrong, which is a shame, considering Albion is the only place where the events of the Fable games take place. Someone fix it! ChasenCharran 01:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :actually in fabe III you can go to Aurora, so Albion isn't the only place the fable games take place inMalice419 01:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :and your edit on the article belongs in the trivia or notes sectoinMalice419 01:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Fable III isn't out yet. Also, you managed to somehow misspell Fable. ANd please use propar grammar. ChasenCharran 02:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :this is a talk page so spelling and grammer do not matterMalice419 04:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Aslong as you can understand what they're saying on the talk pages grammar doesn't matter, neither does spelling. Joshschi887766 08:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well no, but grammar and spelling are nice. I've moved the Light and Shadow bit so it's easier to find (it was there though, under Religion) added a paragraph and a link to the pages about the Heroes, and moved that other thing to Trivia like someone suggested. What about the article is probably very wrong? And if by the new Archon you mean Logan, I made a list of events that could lead to Sparrow becoming king/queen, which would then allow Logan to be so when Sparrow died. Here it is. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks for the edit, I was just thinking it might have some flaws; some parts i've never heard of or don't make sense. As long as you have a verifiable resource, then it's fine. And I don't mean Logan. The game's not even out yet, I don't expect anyone here to know really anything about the new Fable. Good work on this article though. ChasenCharran 00:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : :actually i know quite a lot of the information being released as i watch all the interviews and gameplay videosMalice419 00:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay then. Between "Corruption" and "Fall Of The Kingdom" I think something might be missing. It says the Archon ordered construction of the Spire. You mean the same guy who defeated the Jack Of Blades? He was weak and ill, I think he'd be dead or too weak to want his very own Spire at that time. ChasenCharran 17:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :no the LAST archon ordered it contruction, the first archon was the one who defeated jack, and hes also still alive as he is sythe, and sign your commentsMalice419 00:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Continent or country One small detail that has come to my attention here is that it says that Albion is a continent at the top of the page, when it is actually a country, there being a King/Queen of it and all, and when Kailan is asking for your help in the throne room, she says not to make Aurora a colony, and it is counties that create colonies, it won't let me eidt it, I am quite new to wikis and I'm wondering if maybe only admins can change it or if anyone can tell me how to edit that particular part of the article Sorry forgot to sign FluffyWelshCake Flags Might be a bit of a minor detail, but as far as I can tell there are technically three flags "currently" in use in Albion. I've numbered them in the order they appear to the right. 1.) The gold cross on the red field appears to be the flag of Albion itself. Something akin to St. Georges Cross or St. Andrew's Cross. 2.) This appears to be the flag of the reigning monarch. As it does not change when the monarchy transfers from Logan to you, I assume it stands for the monarchy in general and not any specific monarch. I refer to it as the Royal Flag to simplify things. 3.) This flag appears inside Mourningwood Fort, leading me to believe that it the flag of the Albion Army, specifically the "Old Guard" commanded by Major Swift. Like I said earlier, minor detail but thought I'd at least bring it up. -Davehoekst 14:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure than the Old Guard flag flies right outside the Hero of Brightwall's room (right over the walkway to their bedroom door). But still, intresting. 04:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Soren7550 Military Should we add a military part to this page near the goverment part.Starship troopers 17:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, don't see why not. Then we can also link to Royal Army and other such pages from it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Map :What I dont Understand is why the Fable 3 Map is a completely different shape. Bloodstone/Wraithmarsh area is far too thin compared to the Fable II Map. Old Quarter and Bowerstone Castle are placed where Westcliff should be, Clockwork island and The Godwin Estate were placed on Islands that weren't there before. It was horrible. :SamVincentFableIII 14:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I completely agree. It was the worst map of Albion so far. I believe the Fable II map was made by a professional artist, and is by far the best map overall. The area where Westcliff was seems to have disappeared completely. But consider the maps of the regions. They're a load of rubbish (comparatively) as well. I think they spent too much time thinking about making it look interesting that they forgot what the purpose of a map actually is. The Fable II map is still my destination for Albion geography. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I love the Look of the Fable II Map too. I keep trying to convince myself that the Fable 3 map looks strange because it's slanted, but I know that Lionhead made a naff job of the 3D map. The Regions all look really childish. The GUI Map's a good idea, but there's lots of room for improvement. However, If you look at the map on the Albion Atlas Section of the Fable 3 Guide, you can see a map that looks like the Fable II Map but also with Aurora directly Below it. I'll try Uploading it some time. SamVincentFableIII 18:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I think I know the one you mean, but I think Brady made a big mistake with that one - they've rotated Albion 90 degrees and actually stuck Aurora to the west of it, instead of south. Look at where the Northern Wastes and the Hook Coast/Witchwood islands are. Also, Albion's eastern mountain range with Mistpeak has ended up in the north. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :::Yeah, it's the Same as the Fable II one, but with the Bowerstone/Westcliff/Bloodstone Bits Facing Down with Aurora right Below. I think that is a good Map but Aurora should be in a different Place. SamVincentFableIII 19:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Centre of Albion Due to it consistantly being added that Millfields/bower lake/the Heroes Guild is the centre of Albion, I'm posting this to disprove it. Looking at the maps of Albion the centre would roughly be about the area of Greatwood/Brightwood/Silverpines in each game map. However due to not much knowledge being known about Albion, like the exact size of the nation, we can't say 100% that the centre is even shown in the games. Until Lionhead states it, putting anything about the centre of Albion is pure speculation. Same with putting anything about the highest points in the series.--Alpha Lycos 08:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) where is albion located I would like to know where Albion is located 18:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Maxim Ouglitskih :Albion is located in the fictional universe of the Fable games. It is north of Aurora. To visit this lovely land all you need to have this special disc which, when inserted into an xbox or PC, allows you to explore some regions of the land via the life of one of the mythical heroes within the game...Yea no sarcasm was meant by that, just me being in a weird mood and having a small laugh. In all seriousness Albion's location is unknown except that its in the fictional world of the Fable games and is north of Aurora.--Alpha Lycos 23:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Albion is also the old name for Wales, part of the UK. Given that almost all the voice actors are British, I'd like to suggest that Albion's location is not unknown, it is simply a reimagining of a more magical Wales. : 09:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Note to Admins Lately I have noticed that the edits of a recent contributor has been adding unused wiki code to the pages they edit. It appears that Alpha Lycos had been following up after this user and fixing these pages. Today I attempted to assist AL by editing this page and the Samarkand page. To my surprize when I merely went to edit said pages and switched from Visual to Source mode the wiki codes were somehow automatically removed. So that I don't cause any more problems I will stop my efforts to help until it is determined that I am not just causing more problems. P.S. I did leave a note on this users IP talk page but it seems they do not care to respond or don't get my message. Garry Damrau(talk) 09:25, November 29, 2012 (UTC) The "Corruption" paragraph There's missing information in said part of the text. At one point, it goes "A giant wall was constructed around the city, to keep citizens in and undesirables out.". Which city is the text talking about?UndefinedM (talk) 23:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Seems similar to one of the books from the game series, but otherwise it would be talking about the main city from the Old Kingdom, which to date is not named hence its just saying "Around the city". We do not know which city was the home of the Archon family, to which it seems to be referring to. Though to me, as I began with, it seems like its been taken from a book titled The Other Land in which case it should be removed as that speaks of a different land not Albion.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 06:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::It's from Tales of Albion, 1.5 '''Fall of the Kingdom'. The city it is referring to is not mentioned. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Time Period References Time periods are often added to the History section, and then removed because there is no known source of the information. If you know the source, please mention it here before adding more time periods to the article. Those periods with unknown sources have been added here. :The Old Kingdom fell 500 years before ''Fable (implying the following): :*The churches of Avo and Skorm were created "a single century after the Old Kingdom's demise" :Nostro was alive 200 years before Fable (together with the above implying the following): :*There are three centuries between the fall of the Old Kingdom and the arrival of Nostro Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 08:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC)